frackinuniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Atropus
Summary Atropus worlds are living and dead, all at the same time. Experts disagree on their nature, some saying they are experiments while others insist that they are literal breathing planets. Flesh is the number one export of these worlds, followed by lovely and decorative bone. While they do have rough weather from time to time, your biggest worry here is usually being really grossed out. Navigation Console This horrific atropus world appears to be composed of flesh, sinew, and gore. Quietus Ore detected. Warning: Causes Madness and fatal illusions. Atropus worlds are abhorrent, hellish spheres composed of matter both living and dead. Blood Diamond detected. Warning: Causes Insanity and fatal hallucinations. Lovingly called 'worlds born dead', atropus planets are not for the faint of heart or the weak-stomached. Warning: Psionically disruptive atmosphere. Notable Features Upon arrival, the first thing the explorer will notice is that the surface of Atropus planets are literally Flesh and Bone. Besides flesh, bone and large pools of bodily fluids (namely pus, blood, or alien juice), travelers can find the usual assortment of valuable ores and minerals, the veins growing richer the further down one mines (though mining in Atropus worlds is more of a flesh-cutting affair than a rock-crushing one). As to the origin of these strange, maddening worlds, the experts haven't arrived at a consensus. Some believe that Atropus is simply the natural culmination of life's evolution: given enough time, the biosphere of a planet will eventually evolve from a multitude of interdependent living beings to a single, planet-wide living organism. Others think that they are the results of advanced genetic engineering from some long-lost alien race, a lonely mad genius, or a long-lost alien race of mad geniuses. Yet others uphold more esoteric theories involving arcane-sounding things such as "Great Old Ones", "Primordial Evil", "Forgotten Lore", and "Embodiment of Madness"; a few of them even combine all of these weird concepts together! The core of the planet is pus, instead of magma. Upon beaming down, you will gain 2 madness per minute, as well as losing 4(?) defense and 2(?) energy per minute. If you stay in this world for a long time, your defense and energy can reach into the negatives, making damage potentially fatal, as well as some creatures (including Kevin) hacking into your SAIL console and sending demotivating messages including death threats, periodically. (All the effects can be negated if you have the Madness Shield installed) Subbiomes * Hive * Alien Forest * Sulphuric Magma * Cellular Expanse * Red Waste * Fine Sand * Swamp * Blood Gulch * Hell Hive * Eldritch Field * Eldritch Forest * Dry Riverbed * Deadwood * Jungle * Magma * Savannah * Volcanic Location Atropus Worlds are located orbiting Black Stars and Dying Stars. Possible Weather Bio Rain, Blood Rain, Light Gravity Rain, Gravity Rain, Poison Gas, Dense Poison Gas, Deadly Poison Gas. Planets that list poison gas as a weather type require poison resistance in order to survive on them. Using a Tinkering Table (which is crafted at a Machining Table), you can craft a Poison Shield augment. EPP Augments can be attached to EPPs by opening your inventory, clicking an augment, and right clicking the EPP you wish to attach it to. An alternate method of obtaining poison gas immunity is to craft an Armorworks at a Machining Table. You can then craft a Blister Shield to receive poison gas immunity while the shield is highlighted on your hotbar, or craft a set of Blister Armor to receive poison gas immunity at all times while the full set is equipped. Note that if you wield a Blister Shield for poison gas immunity, opening your inventory and moving items around will briefly remove your immunity. This is most likely a glitch. Wildlife Trivia * Atropus worlds appear to be based on the Forgotten Realms planetoid of the same name. Category:Biome Category: Needs Revision